Run and Bun
Run and Bun is an arcade game based on Happy Tree Friends. Mondomedia.com Description Lifty & Shifty have stolen Mole’s freshly baked buns and it’s up to the Happy Tree Friends gang to help get them back! Collect as many buns as you can while avoiding dangerous obstacles along the way. Information This arcade game involves Lifty and Shifty stealing bread buns from the Mole. It is set to feature 6 characters who all have different vehicles. There will also be different levels, each with its own unique obstacles and traps to watch out for and avoid. Keep an eye out for special buns! You never know what weird and strange powers they will enable you with. Gameplay Before you begin your game, you may choose one of the six characters and levels. Once you're done, click Play. The objective of the game is to help The Mole collect stolen buns while avoiding dangerous obstacles. Throughout the level, your character can only jump or fly when you tap/click the game area, depending on the character. You can also use power-ups by tapping/clicking the power-up to give you a momentary boost. Collect as many buns as you can to unlock more characters, stages, and power-ups. The obstacles in the game depend on the level. Character-specific Gameplay Lammy and Mr. Pickels use a small airplane, which is easy to control due to it being able to fly. You can avoid most obstacles with it, if you're careful enough. Lammy's favorite level is the city. Disco Bear wears rollerskates, restricting him only to the ground. So, tapping/clicking the game area will only make him jump. However, that doesn't mean he only jumps once. You can make him jump in mid-air much like how you control Lammy's flight. But he has a fixed jumping height, so you have to be careful. Disco Bear's favorite level is the park. Cuddles uses a skateboard, and like Disco Bear, he jumps instead of ascending slowly to the air. The only difference is that Cuddles' starting jump is higher than Disco Bear's, but his mid-air jumps are rather short. Cuddles' favorite level is the cave. Handy uses a jackhammer. His starting jumping height is between Disco Bear's and Cuddles', but Handy's jumping height in his mid-air jump is higher than his starting jump, making him difficult to control in levels that contain a lot of airborne hazards. Handy's favorite level is the construction site. Mime uses a unicycle. Like Cuddles, Mime's starting jumping height is high (about half the screen), but his mid-air jumps are short. Mime's favorite level is the amusement park. Flippy uses a jetpack, making the only other character that requires holding down the mouse button or your finger to keep him on air, after Lammy. The only difference from Lammy is that Flippy is considerably faster to take off and is heavier, as he isn't as floaty as Lammy. Flippy's favorite level is the jungle. Power-ups *Atomic buns will remove all visible obstacles on-screen. *Magnetic buns will make you pick up buns easier, as they're attracted to you from a certain distance. *Turbo buns will give you a temporary boost and invincibility. *Bonus buns will make buns bigger and worth more for a short time. *Buns of steel will make you invulnerable for a limited time. *C-C-C-C-Combo item combines magnetic buns and bonus buns into one power-up. (does not appear in levels) Shop Items Run and Bun is the first of the HTF arcade games to use the in-game store feature, which accepts buns that you collected throughout the game. The following are the items that can be bought in the store, which is always shown before you start the game as part of your preparation. Characters *Lammy: free (starter) *Disco Bear: 200 buns *Cuddles: 500 buns *Handy: 1000 buns *Mime: 2000 buns *Flippy: 3000 buns In the beta version, only Lammy and Disco Bear were available. Levels *Park: free (starter) *City: 200 buns *Jungle: 500 buns *Construction Site: 1000 buns *Amusement Park: 2000 buns *Cave: 3000 buns In the beta version, only the park and the city levels were available. Powers These items serve as powers that can be equipped, as the actual power-ups are already present in the levels. You can only equip three at a time. An equipped power-up can only be used once, though, so you have to buy it again if you want to re-use it. *Atomic Buns: 100 buns *Bonus Buns: 200 buns *Buns of Steel: 300 buns *Turbo Buns: 400 buns *Magnetic Buns: 400 buns *C-C-C-C-Combo: 500 buns In the beta version, this section was unaccessable. Buy Buns You cannot make a purchase in this section if you're playing this game in Mondo's site. Unlike other store's sections, this one uses real-life money. *Bun-dle 1: $0.99 (will give you 1000 buns) *Bun-dle 2: $1.99 (will give you 2000 buns) *Bun-dle 3: $2.99 (will give you 4000 buns) In the beta version, this section was unaccessable. Deaths *All of the playable characters are capable of crashing into the obstacles, killing them. *Obstacle characters can be killed by any playable character who has activated an Atomic Bun or is still under the effect of a Turbo Bun. *In the city level, Lumpy is cut in half if the player hits him. *In amusement park level, Lumpy explodes if the player crashes to him. Injuries *If not killed, the character will be simply injured when crashing into certain obstacles from a specific direction. Goofs *In the teaser trailer, when the gameplay footage is shown, the game's info and thumbnail in the description used the one for Strandead. *Due to the way the obstacles are programmed, HTF characters that serve as obstacles can be seen several times even right after he was first seen. *In the online full version, if a power-up is not equipped, then when the level is loading, it will say that power-ups are only available in the full version. *Obstacles that seem to move to the player (bees, thrown knives, etc.) are in fact static sprites with their own animations (if animated). In other words, they actually stay in place (unless certain animations depict them moving while remaining in one spot, like the bees which fly up and down, but never actually move to either left or right), just like many other obstacles. It is noticable when you crash to a seemingly-moving obstacle, like the elephant in the amusement park level. *Sometimes, the buns and certain obstacles can be even located below the ground level where the player can normally stand on. While it's still possible for these objects to be obtained (buns) or crashed into (obstacles), some can be located too deep, making them unreachable by the player's sprite. Trivia *This is the first game to have a sneak peek. It's also the first to be released in beta version rather than the full game, as well as the first to require you to log in or register to the Mondo site first to play. *This game is related to the episode Buns of Steal, which was released around the same time. Both this and the episode share the same teaser trailer. *In the beta, you can see characters that can be unlocked: **Cuddles on a skateboard **Handy on a jackhammer **Mime on a unicycle **and Flippy on a jet pack ***However, only Lammy and Disco Bear are available in the beta. *For the levels in the beta, there are also amusement park and cave. Again, only the first two levels (park and city) are playable in the beta. *Truffles makes a cameo in the game, making this the first appearance of Truffles in arcade games. *Four characters serve as obstacles: **Lumpy with a lawnmower (in the park map), fixing his car (in the city map), trying to free himself from vines (in the jungle map), hammering (in the construction site map), lying on a spiky matress (in the amusement park map), or mining (in the cave map) ***This makes Lumpy the only obstacle character to appear in all six levels. **Sniffles in an ambulance (in the city map only) **Cro-Marmot in an ice cream truck (in the city map only) **Cub being lifted by balloons (in the amusement park map only) *This marks Mr. Pickels' debut in an arcade game. *This will be also available to download from the iTunes and Google Play stores, making this the second arcade game to be available as an iPhone app (also as the third HTF-related app after Strandead and Slap Happy). **This game is also shown in HTML5 format like Strandead. *Before the full game was released, you couldn't use your buns to buy the powers. You also couldn't access the "Buy Buns" section. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that causes you to get killed by the bees on the ground (park level only), despite there's nothing there at all. *When the beta was first released, you were unable to save your progress, forcing you to start over whenever you close the game. On May 17, however, the save feature was added, along with some bug fixes. *If your chosen character and level match (for example, Lammy's favorite level is the city), each bun you obtain will be doubled. *Lumpy's elephant appears as one of the obstacles in the amusement park level. *Flippy appears in this game, yet he doesn't flip out. *The background music for the cave level is similar to the one used for Hare Trigger (only different by instrument). Interestingly, both instances involve Cuddles, as the cave level is his favorite level, and the Hare Trigger arcade game stars Cuddles. *Playing as a character in their favorite level will cause all collected buns to be worth twice as much. Gallery File:RnB_screenshot_2-680x379.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickles as one of the playable characters File:RnB_screenshot_4-680x379.jpg|Truffles is seen again handyrunbunscreen.png|Handy love the Construction Site! Jungle narr.jpg|Disco Bear about to get eaten Characters 1236101 610491882305465 1260446447 n.jpg 1151001 612167945471192 1155898412 n.jpg See Also *Buns of Steal Category:HTF games Category:Other Media